


something to remember

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk it’s cute maybe, jungmo part-time model, minhee model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: minhee works as a model and asks jungmo, his best friend, to help him out on a special project
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 45





	something to remember

**Author's Note:**

> this is long overdue,,

Jungmo was the type of person who usually felt at ease with just simple clothing wrapped around their feeble figure. He wasn’t that much of an extravagant dresser, trying on different kinds of clothing combinations on a normal basis. Jungmo preferred comfort over presentation. 

That’s why when Minhee, his long-time best friend who managed to snatch a spot in the modeling industry at the young age of 21, asked him for a favor that involved exactly just what he was trying to avoid, Jungmo looked at him in sheer amusement.

The younger suddenly just walked up to him out of the blue and decided to drop the question he feared Minhee would ask the most ever since he earned the job.

“Jungmo-hyung, can you help me with this one project? They told me I needed a partner for the shoot but I’ve never done that before!” Minhee flailed his hands up in the air, exasperated. 

“I requested from them that I’ll be the one to find a partner for myself but it’s been two days already and I still found no one.” The tall boy grabbed Jungmo’s hand and held onto it tightly. Jungmo watched as Minhee whined and whined for a good couple of minutes before sighing and pulling his hand away slowly. But Minhee was stubborn, he latched onto the purple-haired boy’s whole left arm and refused to let go of him, snuggling his face on the older’s shoulders. 

“Minhee,” Jungmo started off. Minhee looked up to meet his eyes, the younger trying to pull off an adorable pout and glare. Jungmo must not be swayed. Every time Minhee asked for his help, it always didn’t end well. He covered Minhee’s eyes with his free hand and lightly pushed his face away. 

“You know I don’t like dressing up like the way you do.” Jungmo just started off yet Minhee was already stomping his foot on the marble tiles of Jungmo’s home.The older rolled his eyes. 

“But I want you to be my partner! And besides, this can be a new experience for you.” Minhee tried bribing his best friend. As much as he hated to bother him, he had no other choice. No one was currently available.

“You have Taeyoung.” Jungmo started listing out a couple of people that he and Minhee knew.

“He’s out of town.” Minhee huffed.

“Serim?”

“Serim-hyung has a competition he’s preparing for along with Ham and Allen-hyung.” Jungmo snapped his fingers in dismay with a click of a tongue. That was three people off the list. 

“How about Woobin?” Minhee stared at him in disarray. He was getting impatient with how Jungmo was trying to stall.

“Woobin-hyung is literally my manager, Jungmo. What are you even saying?” The younger deadpanned. Jungmo’s shoulders slumped. He couldn’t get out of this situation even if he wanted to. That’s how it always was. Minhee would ask him a favor, he’d think of a way to not do the favor, Minhee would get mad, and finally he’d cave in with no other apparent choice. 

“You’re such a pain in the neck, you know?” Jungmo sighed and ruffled Minhee’s brown locks. Minhee leaned into his touch with a smile. 

“Of course I do!” He sprung up, almost hitting Jungmo’s chin on the process. 

“But then, you can’t resist your most adorable and amazing best friend, can you?” Minhee poked Jungmo’s puffed out cheeks. He knew that the older wasn’t mad at him. Jungmo just loved to pretend being angry so Minhee would be happy with teasing him. 

As much as Jungmo despised all the things Minhee kept asking him to do, his first and foremost priority was to make sure Minhee was always happy. That was the promise he made to himself a couple of years back from their friendship.

And that, was how Jungmo found himself entering a building, hand in hand with Minhee who was excitedly dragging him along, to have the scheduled photoshoot project Minhee was talking about. 

After some brief explanation of how things worked, Jungmo, although nervous, actually looked forward to it. Partially for the new experience and mainly because he wanted to see how Minhee’s workplace was treating the latter. 

The people Minhee were working with were kinda warm welcoming which relieved Jungmo’s unrelenting thoughts of them possibly acting stingy towards him due to the fact that he was someone they didn’t know.

They pampered Jungmo with little touches of cosmetics here and there with the help of Minhee giving out kind orders towards the staff on how they could make Jungmo look “even better than he is right now.” As per Minhee’s words. 

In the end, Minhee made Jungmo wear a neat black 3/4ths button down polo and maong jeans. Honestly, it was the most simple look everyone had seen for a photoshoot but what could they say? After all, this wasn’t really an official shoot. This was only Minhee’s way to make the latter wear outfits he think would fit the older. 

Yes, this was his own devious plan. When his manager told him he could have a free random photoshoot for his own entertainment, Minhee immediately took it as a chance to finally see Jungmo in outfits he had dreamed of seeing the latter in. 

Minhee wasn’t going to lie. He had never seen anyone more handsome that himself, that was until he became friends with Jungmo. At first, the younger didn’t really like Jungmo. He thought that he was going to be his some sort of rival in the industry sometime in the future given the fact that his visuals were amazingly stunning. But apparently, after hearing the fact that Jungmo actually hated being on camera, the younger took a liking to him.

He never thought someone like Jungmo existed. Imagine being that beautiful and almost perfect yet you refuse to let people see you? Minhee would die if that happened. He loved attention. Although a bit shy, Minhee was a professional. 

“How do I look?” Jungmo’s voice brought him out of his little thoughts. He gave him a once over and smiled. 

“Absolutely perfect! See, this is why you should dress up more often. You look really good.” Minhee’s praises were all kept in Jungmo’s heart. He suddenly felt a bit bashful. 

“Oh shut up, you’re just saying that so I won’t run away.” Jungmo laughed and Minhee shook his head quickly.

“No way! I’m for real. You look so good Mogu. You know what? From now on, you’re gonna go with me every time I look for new clothes. We need to see you more in these kinds of fits. I’m kinda getting tired of seeing you in weird 2010 outfits. It contradicts so much with your face.” Minhee teased. Jungmo pushed him away with a laugh. 

The photographer called out for Jungmo. The older looked at Minhee in slight panic. He didn’t know what to do. Minhee scoffed and held onto Jungmo’s shoulders. 

“You’re gonna be fine. Just do as they say. After that, we’re gonna leave and get something to eat.” Minhee smiled, enthusiasm evident on his features. 

“Huh? How about you? Aren’t you going to shoot some pics as well?” Jungmo asked but Minhee was already pushing him towards the photographing site. 

Jungmo stood there awkwardly. Of course he would, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Just act normally hyung! Put your hands behind your head and tilt it back a bit.” Minhee instructed his confused best friend. Jungmo did what Minhee told him to. It still looked a bit awkward. 

“Stare at the camera with fierce, yet lazy eyes. Come on— yes! That’s it. You’re doing great Mogu!” Minhee’s loud words echoed throughout the small room. The staffs stifled in their laughs as they heard their young model. Minhee sounded too excited for something he wasn’t really modeling in. 

Jungmo was a natural. After Minhee’s instructions, he easily blended into the photoshoot as if it was his hundredth time. Minhee was so delighted. Jungmo tried on more outfits and before they knew it, it was already mid-afternoon.

When the shoot finished, the two found themselves sitting on Jungmo’s porch after grabbing a few snacks from the nearest convenient store by the older’s place. 

Yep, this was their definition of eating out. Just them chilling at Jungmo’s home— this was because Minhee’s house was quite further up north and they usually preferred staying in Jungmo’s house during hangouts more— enjoying each other’s warm, comfortable presence while eating their favorite snacks. 

“Come to think of it, you didn’t even had your turn! You just told me to change my clothes after my shoot and dragged me out of there.” Jungmo looked at Minhee with furrowed eyebrows. His lips forming into an irresistible pout. 

Minhee grinned and shrugged. The older pushed him away lightly, telling him to just tell.

“You got me. I just wanted to see you try on some new things.” The bubbly brunette confessed with all smiles. 

“What did you gain?” Jungmo scoffed, his own smile threatening to come out. Minhee wrapped his arms around the latter’s shoulder. 

“A new memory for us to remember later on.”


End file.
